Far Away
by Xtamix
Summary: (Story line follows lyrics of 'Far Away' - Nickelback) Set a few months after Hinata's confession. Hinata finds out that Naruto had been missing for a month. Team 8 is asked to search for him, if they do not find him, then the Hokage will conclude that he's dead. Would Hinata be able to live without Naruto? How hard will she try to find him? Will her efforts prove no assistance?
1. Chapter 1 Misused, Mistakes

**Far Away**

**A.N: As you can likely tell by the title, this fanfiction will be based on the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback. **

**Since the lyrics fit, I wanted to make a fanfiction that would follow the song's story. **

**If you haven't heard the song, you can check it out here: **** watch?v=x0mNf2c4lXU**

**P.O.V = Point of view. **

**This is set a few months after Hinata's confession. (Episode: 166. Manga chapter: 437.)**

**Thank you :)**

- Hinata's P.O.V - 

Hinata sat, slouched against a tall tree that was shrouded by huge, droopy branches that hung over Hinata's head. She brought her knees to her chest and cradled her knees as she pondered about Naruto's feelings for her. Her facial expression contorted between hopeful and dismoralised...two complete opposites. Chakra control was easy, fighting was easy, jutsu was easy...But feelings...now they were confusing! She wondered about what he had thought when she had confessed her feelings...how he had felt when she almost died...how he had felt...for Sakura-chan...were his feelings for her still there? Did she even have a chance to win Naruto's love in comparison to Sakura-chan...Had Naruto maybe chosen herself over Sakura?! Had her confession been a mistake...does Naruto-kun feel guilty that his feelings for her aren't mutual?

"Why...? Why can't you answer my questions? Why, Naruto-kun?" Those were the only clear words that passed through her mind that night, everything else was blurred, confusing and vague...Her thoughts were a puzzle, except the last puzzle piece had been torn up, forever leaving the puzzle incomplete. That's what she was...She was incomplete without him. He was her missing puzzle piece.

She took a deep breath of the cool air, before wobbling to her feet.

"Hinata!"

Hinata pivotted on her feet and averted her eye contact towards the source of the noise. She smiled timidly as her teammate Kiba, and his loyal companion, Akamaru stood before her.

"Where have you been?" Kiba seemed to be panting, which was unusual considering his stamina...The better question would have been where he had been!

"Oh-..." Hinata looked towards the ground and bit her lip, nervously before looking back up to lock eye contact with Kiba. "I-I have just been...training" her words trembled slightly, her nerves acting up.

"Yeah, that's a good excuse, why wouldn't a ninja be training?!" Hinata thought to herself.

"You don't look as if you've been training, Hinata-chan..." Kiba chuckled before turning around and slowly stretching his arms. "We've got a meeting with Kurenai-sensei and Shino" His words were slightly muffled by a yawn, but netherless, understandable.

"When?" She replied

"Now" he replied, as if stating the obvious...except, it wasn't obvious, Kiba was just big-headed.

"Oh...W-We best get going then" She responded, stuttering slightly as usual*

"Uh-huh" Was audiable from Kiba's mouth.

They quickly nodded at eachother before dashing towards Kurenai's house.

As they dashed, side by side. The only thought on Hinata's mind was ' Does he love me back? I've proven my love, right? Did I do enough?!" until a thought invaded her mind that made her grimace.

'I don't deserve him...Who am I to have him...I'm being selfish...Wh-what if- I-I-...He doesn't...He deserves someone better...I shouldn't be demanding answers off him! I should shower him with respect! H-He's too good for me...I-I' her thoughts trailed off into nothingness as they approached Kurenai's house.

Herself and Kiba stood before a brown wooden door, that was the entrance to Kurenai's house. Kiba gently raised his hand up and knocked lightly on the door 3 times.

After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing Kurenai and an aloof Shino was visible behind Kurenai's shoulder. Hinata and Kiba bowed in respect to their sensei before being invited inside.

Herself, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai all sat down in Kurenai's living room. It was decorated with beautiful plants and flowers.

Kurenai frowned slightly before speaking up. She was visibly nervous, which was peculier for her.

"Team 8, the Hokage has asked our group to go on a search for one of our ninja, we were chosen because of our sensory skills. This ninja has been on missions for the past few months, however, he's been missing for almost half that time...If you do not find this ninja, then we will conclude that..he's dead." Kurenai took a deep breath to finish her words.

"Fair enough, so who's this ninja?" Kiba asked as he leaned back against the couch's cushions.

"Naruto Uzumaki" was mumbled from Kurenai's mouth.

This caught all of team 8's attention, expecially a certain Kunoichi's.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata stuttered out. She brought her hand to her mouth, panicked. 'He...He might be dead!' Hinata thought to herself. Now her puzzle wasn't just incomplete, it had been scrapped and would have to be started all over again! Now she had to gather the puzzle pieces for a new puzzle...a new story.

**A.N: Yeah...this was pretty short. If you want me to write more chapters then write a review. If I get one review then...just thats enough to motivate me to write another chapter! :D Thank you very much for reading! As you can see, this part of the song would be around where it's beginning to say "You've been far away for far too long"...but obviously, I'll have to build that up, so that he stays missing for a long time! Thank you again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Too long, too late

**Far Away**

**A.N: I'd like to thank 'Animefreak0831' for being my first reviewer! :D They've been the motivation for me to write this chapter ^-^ **

**- Last chapter -**

**'"Na-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata stuttered out. She brought her hand to her mouth, panicked. 'He...He might be dead!' Hinata thought to herself. Now her puzzle wasn't just incomplete, it had been scrapped and would have to be started all over again! Now she had to gather the puzzle pieces for a new puzzle...a new story.'**

**- Hinata's P.O.V**

Hinata was frozen in shock...This was too quick...all this time she had thought that he had been on missions and then avoided her whenever he was back...but no, he had been missing...Millions of thoughts raced through Hinata's mind

'What could of happened to him?'

'Is he alright?'

'I could of saved him if I knew earlier'

'is he dea-'

Kurenai shook Hinata out of her dazed state

"Hinata, calm down. I realise this is hard for you to think that there's a possibility of Naruto being dead, but we all feel the same"

'No, No you don't feel the same, you wouldn't understand!' Hinata attempted to respond, but her mouth quivered and her words trembled making her words impossible to understand.

"Hinata, if you can't keep calm during this mission, then it's already a failure before we've even begun" Kurenai spoke in a monotone, nonchalant voice, which irriated Hinata in this situation...How could she stay calm like that...as if she didn't care? No, She should care, she should care alot. Hinata cared a lot..no, she cared too much.

To timid and still in shock to argue back, the only responce Kurenai got from Hinata was a small nod.

"Good." Kurenai averted her eye contact to Kiba and then to Shino. Seems they were as heartless as Kurenai, their lack of emotion...it taunted Hinata.

"We'll be leaving tomorow at 8am, I expect you to all be waiting at the gates, no excuses. Make sure you're prepared as this will be a long journey, remember, if we don't find him, then we must accept that he's dead."

Kurenai's expression was very serious but calm.

Shino's expression was very serious but calm.

Kiba's expression was very serious but calm.

Hinata's expression was anything but that...

Hinata abrubtly stood up from the couch and took a deep breath

"I-I'll be going home n-now. I'll see you all t-tomorrow, okay?" She stuttered out before putting on her best 'mask', the mask that was a smile.

Kiba friendly waved to her, whilst Shino nodded, and Kurenai smiled with a small wave of her hand to acompany the bland smile.

Hinata bowed her head in respect before pivotting around to walk out of Kurenai's home, the door slammed behind her with a gust of wind, wind and rain. Hinata stared into the dull, dark, cloudy sky. It was pitch black, even the moon was afraid of this darkness, it wasn't anywhere in sight. Hinata felt a trickle of water run down her cheek...tears? Is a ninja ment to cry? No. What a great ninja she is!

"It's just the rain" Hinata sobbed out as she began walking through the village's streets. By the time she had arrived home, her dark blue hair was drenched and dripping with water droplets. She was shivering and her mouth quivered. If this is how cold her skin was...her heart must be frozen solid by now...coldness, seeping through every opening...Her heart had been broken...because she had followed it...but after your hearts been smashed...which piece do you follow then? Hinata didn't know. She had gotten her hopes to high...but hopes can't fly, they jump as high as they can...and then gravity comes in and smashes them against the ground...because, love...Happiness...coldness...revenge...bitterness...hate...They're all figments of imagination... They don't mean anything in the end...All that's left...is nothing.

Hinata's day dreaming was interupted as she bashed her head against her bedroom door...Such a great ninja, with such amazing sensing abilities! Hinata frowned as she clutched her forhead.

She grunted slightly as she pushed the heavy door open, revealing a beautiful, lavender coloured bedroom. A small smile appeared on her face as she entered the comfort of her own home. But with thoughts of Naruto, the smile contorted back to a misserable frown.

"I better get my things prepared" She thought to herself, her words slugish.

She crouched down to open the bottom draw of her cabinet revealing shuriken and kunai. She grabbed a selection of her finest weapons and packed them into her weapon's pouch before laying it on the cabinet's surface. She reached up to grab some fresh clothes and folded them before laying them alongside her weapons.

She stared down at the weapons and clothes that lied before her, as if she was ticking a check list inside her mind, however her thoughts were interupted as she heard a few trickles of water coming from the bathroom. She diverted her eye-contact to her bathroom door before slowly opening it. She had left the hot tap on...what a waste of water. She frowned, as another thing ruined her day.

She walked over to the taps and slowly twisted the knob on it, shutting it off. She sighed as it slowly stopped running...Just like her heart...it felt..as if...it wasn't running anymore..Her feelings had stopped running...and the other feelings were still racing ahead, stomping on 'love' in every lap...and there were countless laps.

She frowned and looked at the floor, lost in misery. Strange to think that someone who is usually so happy can be so...distressed and filled with sorrow.

She bit her lip to hold back more tears as she pivvoted towards her bed. She walked over and let herself fall, limply onto it. She quickly drifted off into a dream.

**A.N: Once again, Thank you very much to 'Animefreak0831'! :D And thank you to all the readers for taking your time to read this. :') I hope you enjoyed it.**

**For the next chapter, would you want her dream or to start the mission?**

**Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 I've been dreaming

**Far Away**

**Thank you for the reviews! :D **

**This will be Hinata's dream, but unfortunately this chapter is quite short, although, I'll make sure the next chapter is much longer and I'll post it tonight or tomorrow! :D **

**Also, most of this chapter is in **_**'**__**Italic'**_** because it's a dream xD Sorry if it's irritating! D:**

**Thank you!**

**- Last Chapter -**

**She walked over to the taps and slowly twisted the knob on it, shutting it off. She sighed as it slowly stopped running...Just like her heart...it felt… as if...it wasn't running anymore.****..**** Her feelings had stopped running...and the other feelings were still racing ahead, stomping on 'love' in every lap...and there were countless laps.**

**She frowned and looked at the floor, lost in misery. Strange to think that someone who is usually so happy can be so...distressed and filled with sorrow.**

**She bit her lip to hold back more tears as she pivoted towards her bed. She walked over and let herself fall, limply onto it. She quickly drifted off into a dream.**

_Hinata lay in a field of gorgeous flower, the sun lit up her skin, beautifully. The birds whistled, happily._

_She slowly opened her lovely, white eyes and smiled as a refreshing breeze brushed past her. She gazed up at the bright, blue sky. She felt something brush against her cheek which caused her to look to her right. Naruto's finger gently stroked the soft skin of her cheek. For some reason, this felt natural, she didn't blush or faint. It was as if this was normal for him, and within comfort level..._

_She smiled, timidly at him...His beautiful smile reflected back into her stunning eyes._

_"Naruto-kun?" She asked, quietly._

_"Yes, Hinata-hime?"_

_Those words...Was this for real?!_

_"I love you" Hinata spoke, the words seemed to echo._

_"I love you too" Naruto responded…His voice…it was wonderful…._

_This was perfect...This was the best situation imaginable...A beautiful field, just her and the love of her life!_

_She turned to face him and gently wrapped her left arm around his waist, whilst burying her head into him slightly. He smiled as he turned to protectively wrap his arms around her in return._

_They lay, entwined with each other...They both slowly closed their eyes, peacefully._

_Hinata could feel the warmth of Naruto's body, destroying all her bad memories and thoughts, leaving only happiness. Every second of this, it was...heaven, in fact Heaven would be an understatement! _

_Their breathing was in perfect sync, so calm, in harmony._

Why was she dreaming about this? Hinata felt that her 'crush' had developed more into an obsession…but, she couldn't help herself. She had watched him all this time, being shunned, being despised by almost everyone. But Hinata, she'd never do such a thing. She thought he was amazing, and inspirational, how despite the villager's attempts to demoralize him, he was still as strong as ever! Hinata envied him…He was her role model, Her dream, her target – that she'd never reach, IF she carried on how she had been…

Hinata would try her best to save him, to save him from the darkness. She wasn't going to accept the possibility of him being dead, no way. Because, after all…Naruto wouldn't give up or accept defeat.

"I never go back on my word, because that's my ninja way" **( - Hinata Hyuuga/Naruto Uzumaki ) **

**A.N: Once again, sorry for the short chapter! It's because I wanted to spend a whole chapter on the dream (For structure and organization etc…) but I didn't have much ideas of what to do in her dream, Sorry!**

**Please review! I love reading them! C:**


	4. Chapter 4 You'll be with me

**Far Away**

**A.N: Hey guys, Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been working on an AMV! But anyway, I'm back! :3 **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**(Btw, If you're interested, then my AMV is here: **** watch?v=gg6LmHFT5q4**** )**

**Chapter 3**

**- Hinata's P.O.V - **

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and gazed up at the dull ceiling of her bedroom, a frown plastered to her face. She slowly pulled her body up, into a slouched, sitting position, on her bed. Memories of yesterday flooded her mind, which caused her frown to inevitably turn into a grimace.

She felt like crying again, letting all her feelings out, right now, but she knew, it wouldn't do anything. The only thing she could do, was try her best to find him, to find Naruto, to find her lover.

She stood up, and almost tripped on all the unnecessary, stupid items that she had laying around in her room... She had been spoilt when she was younger, for being an heiress... But in reality, all these gifts, and privileges... meant nothing...

She dragged her feet across the cold, wooden floorboards, to the bathroom. She pushed the door open, with a gentle flick on her hand, before stepping inside.

She stood in front of the mirror, looking directly at herself... At a mess. She truly was...pathetic. No wonder Naruto didn't love her, and loved Sakura-chan instead, she was strong, beautiful, a great fri-...

Hinata decided that carrying on those thoughts, wouldn't be beneficial to anyone...

She quickly washed some water over her face, brushed her hair, and did the rest of her morning routines.

Now, she sat in her living room, on the couch. She stared, aimlessly, into the floor. All her thoughts were on Naruto, her hero.

She peered over at the clock...7:30am.

"30 minutes to go..." Hinata said, spiritlessly.

"...I might just leave early... I have nothing else to do, other than be useless, as usual" Hinata thought to herself.

With that thought, she wobbled to her feet, and slowly walked towards the door. She brought her right hand to the door' handle, and slowly twisted it, letting the door fall open.

She moved through the doorframe, and breathed in the cool, morning air. She closed the door behind her, and slowly began to head to the team's meeting spot.

It was a wonderful day, beautiful weather, smiling faces everywhere... but not for Hinata, in fact, this day was fated to be terrible from day one.

"I wonder if Naruto is actually okay? Maybe he's fine! Maybe he's on his way home right now!" Hinata smiled at the thoughts that were crossing her mind. But in truth, she knew that she was simply being ignorant, and trying to convince herself of anything but the truth.

She dragged her feet across the streets, her eyes aimlessly gazing off into space.

The happy, kind, cheerful Hyuuga heiress… Wasn't living up to her reputation…

Even the villagers, who knew Hinata well were too disquieted to talk to her. She was giving off a bad, miserable aura, worrying her friends...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she stumbled into a familiar face

"Shino-kun" Hinata said, in a monotone voice.

Shino quickly nod his head, in recognition.

"You're heading to the meeting spot, I assume?" Shino asked

Hinata slowly nod her head, gesturing she was.

Shino began to carry on walking, his eyes concentrated on the ground, stoic. Hinata followed him, demurred.

They walked in silence until they reached the meeting spot, where they found Kiba, and his companion, Akamaru.

"Hey, Shino, Hinata!" Kiba called, accompanied by an adorable bark.

"…Kiba, Akamaru" Shino replied, he was greeting them in a cheerful manor, although Shino's emotions, and feelings were impossible to read.

"Hello" Hinata stammered out, she quickly bowed her head in respect, slowly regaining her usual attitude, although this was just an act.

Cheerful smiles, and the waving of hands occurred, as Kurenai arrived.

"Hello, Team 8. Are you all prepared?" Asked Kurenai, in a serious tone.

The three ninja's nod their heads, quickly

"Good. Now I must remind you, this mission is of the utmost importance, and if we fail, Naruto will be concluded as dead"

Those words were painful… 'dead'… Hinata's heart wrenched at that word… How can words be so painful? I mean, they're just letters… Meaningless letters…

Team 8 again, nod their heads.

"Even if we don't find him, please don't blame yourselves. There's less than a 50% chance, I apologize for being so blunt." Kurenai said, her words quivered slightly, her emotions had seeped through for a second.

Hinata felt like crying again, but she knew that tears are nothing, but the shape of a weakness… They wouldn't be able to bring up a solution…

All of Team 8 stared down at the muddy ground, depressed.

"Are we all definitely ready to leave?" Kurenai asked

Team 8 all quickly nodded. With that, they dashed off into the huge woods.

Hinata knew this would be tough, but she'd give it all she had! No matter what!

**A.N: I apologize for updating so late, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review, please! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 You'll never go

**Far Away**

**A.N: Hey guys, I got asked where did I get the idea for this story, I think I mentioned it already, but it follows the lyrics of the song Far Away by Nickelback. C: Thanks for the reviews!**

**- Hinata's P.O.V – **

Hinata ran as fast as her feet would take her, she was already racing ahead from the rest of her teammates, and sensei.

"I'll find you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said, confidently

Twigs snapped beneath her footing, she leaped, swiftly from branch to branch.

It felt as it had only been seconds, but she had become completely lost… Maybe she shouldn't have been running so fast… Where were Shino, Kurenai, Kiba, and Akamaru? Had she really been running faster than Kiba, and Akamaru..?

Maybe that was a bad choice, not to mention… She had become kind of tired

"Ergh, stupid!" Hinata mumbled to herself, she shook her head, disappointed in herself…

"I'll never live up to my expectations… How do I expect to live up to Naruto-kun's expectations, if I can't live up to my own?" Hinata grumbled under her breath.

The sky soon began to become dark, the moon glistened, beautifully through the branches, though most of the lighting was obscured by dead leaves…

Hinata slouched down, languidly against a tree, waiting, patiently for her team.

**- Kiba's P.O.V – **

"Where the hell is Hinata?!" Kiba shouted, he was concerned, and worried… although, that was masked by an angry tone

Kurenai, and Shino shook their heads, as they accelerated their pace

"Don't worry, she wouldn't of gone far" Kurenai said

"I realise that, but still" Kiba grumbled, followed by a bark from Akamaru.

Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai carried on running until they were exhausted… Still no luck finding Hinata

Kiba threw his fist at the closest tree he could see, relieving him of his anger, slightly

"..Hinata…God dammit!" Kiba growled

"Kiba, calm down. Hinata can take care of herself, I'm sure she's fine. She probably went off track, nothing to worry about" Kurenai said, in an attempt to calm him, although it was useless.

Shino stood on a high up branch, gazing over the area, his expression: Unreadable, as usual. However, his mind was in panic mode, where was his teammate?

Meanwhile, Kurenai was on look-out. She looked around, detecting every slightest movement.

Kurenai seemed so calm, and confident that her student was alright, but in reality, was she?

It would be difficult for anyone to remain calm when their teammate had vanished somewhere… However, Kurenai was a master at hiding her emotions, rivalling with Shino.

Kurenai let out a slow sigh, as she felt rain trickle down her soft skin, a drop of rain soon turned into a shower of rain, adding more to Kurenai's misery.

Kiba lay back against a tree branch, gently stroking Akamaru's soft, white fur. Rain drenching the two of them, but they didn't seem to care… All that was on Kiba's mind was Hinata, his friend. And all that was on Akamaru's mind was probably dog food…

Akamaru gently nuzzled Kiba's neck, begging for attention

"I'm sorry, boy. I've got a lot on my mind…." Kiba sighed

**- Hinata's P.O.V –**

Hinata had drifted off to sleep, but it was alright. She was pretty far away from anything that could hurt her, although the rain, and cold could make her sick…

Her thoughts were on Naruto-kun, her role model, and lover…

Oddly, they weren't bad thoughts, they weren't worrisome thoughts… They were happy thoughts… Images of Naruto's bright smile flashed through her mind, his inspiring words, echoing through her head… He truly was her hero.

But the real question was, what was she to Naruto?

Another fan girl?

A creepy stalker?

A pathetic waste of space?

A… friend?

A crush?

A lover?

If Naruto could hear the things she was thinking, he'd probably be rolling around on the floor, in hysterics… Haha, a 'crush', a 'lover'?! Hahaha! As if, why would Naruto choose someone like herself over someone as beautiful as Sakura-chan?

He wouldn't.

Hinata was just getting her hopes high again, as always.

**A.N: I'm interested, would you guys like to see a love triangle between Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto? I think it would be kind of dramatic if Kiba loved Hinata, give me your thoughts on this, please review, and thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Stop Breathing

**Far Away**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for such a slow update. I've got assessments in school, and unfortunately, I haven't had much free time. :C But I hope I can make this chapter good enough to make up for it! Thank you for all the reviews! They're really appreciated!**

**- Hinata's P.O.V – **

Hinata was abruptly woken up by the feeling of soft hands, violently shaking her slim, tender shoulders.

"Hinata? Hinata?!" A loud, smooth voice yelled….Kiba's voice

She slowly opened her eyes, and flinched back as she came eye to eye with Kiba

"K-Kiba-kun" Hinata stammered, in a soft tone

He sighed in relief, followed by a soft smile

"You had us worried, ya'know? Kiba said, as he backed away from her, and stood. "Are you alright, Hinata?"

She quickly nodded in reply

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" She glanced at each of her teammates, and Sensei as she spoke

Kurenai smiled gently, and replied with a simple "It's fine, Hinata"

And Shino just nodded his head in acknowledgement of her words, aloof

Hinata slowly stood up, and smiled timidly at her team "W-We should hurry, I already caused us to lose…valuable time…

"Well done, Hinata! Yup! Already failing your teammates!" Hinata's mind commented

"I agree" Kurenai replied "We should make haste"

And with that, the four of them continued heading towards their destination, sticking close to each other, like glue…

Hinata was fuelled with determination! B-But…was that really a good thing? I mean…if Naruto is already dead…. Determination wouldn't be important… It was just another useless emotion of Hinata's.

**- Naruto's P.O.V – **

Naruto sat, slouched in a cold, dark room… Or wait…Was the room dark? Maybe he was just blindfolded…

His body ached all over, he was decorated with scars, cuts, and large burns which stung like venom. He planned to try and stand up today, despite his multiple failed attempts, his body just couldn't seem to gather the strength to move… But, heh, even in this situation, Konoha's #1 Knuckle Head Ninja wouldn't give up that easily.

He pressed his hand against the wall for support, and frowned in disgust as he felt a cold, greasy substance…Blood, maybe? Yes, blood, he was positive.

He pressed harder, as he tried to scramble to his feet… But to no avail, he quickly slipped back, where his back met a hard, cold, stone floor, causing him to groan in pain…

"P-Please…someone…save me…" He mumbled, but he knew that no one would come to save him…he was the Ninetail's Jinjurichi…. Nothing more than a malicious beast… Or so he thought.

He pondered how many weeks had passed now? Too many...

Occasionally a person would come into the room, and force feed him revolting food… In all honesty, he wished they'd just stop feeding him, then he could die, and finally escape this violent world of horror and torment that he was cursed to survive in…

The echoing of loud thudding footsteps could be heard from Naruto's room, which caused him to look up in anxiety

"H-Hello?! Who's there?!" Naruto yelled, and as usual he was ignored.

He frowned in disappointed, and tightly clenched his fists in anger.

**- Hinata's P.O.V – **

Team 8 leaped through the tall, beautiful forest that was beginning to become slightly dark as the dull evening arrived, but they weren't planning on taking a break anytime soon, they had too much to lose, and not enough time

Hinata felt suddenly shocked as a loud crunching noise of a branch snapping beneath her feet caused her to lose her balance. She began to slowly fall, a quick scream projected from her mouth as she fell, causing the other members of Team 8 to look back at her. By the time that they had looked back, she had already been bashed against the hard ground.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, as he jumped down to her side "Are you alright?"

Kurenai, and Shino joined Kiba's side

Hinata slowly nodded, as she struggled to sit up, she groaned slightly in pain. Knowing that the mission was much more important than her injury, she would act like she was fine…

"I'm alright, I-I just slipped" Hinata stammered. To her ignorance, the injury was worse than she was aware of

"Hinata, your head's bleeding" Kiba said, worried

"I-I just hit my head on that rock, I'm o-okay though!" Hinata smiled, trying to reassure them

"You sure?" Kiba replied

"Y-Yes" Hinata replied, quietly

"Phew, you had me worried then, Hina" Kiba smiled in return, as he stood, and offered her a hand up

Hinata gently grabbed his hand, and pulled herself from the muddy, hard surface. She felt slightly dizzy, was it from hitting her head? Probably nothing. It would pass…

**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews, they're much appreciated!**

**Please give me feedback, and your ideas, thanks!**


End file.
